


A Day Like No Other

by z0rr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0rr/pseuds/z0rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad, and inspiring young trainer, along side his long-time friend Morty, start their journey across the region of Johto.<br/>They finally overcome their challenges and defeat the Elite Four champion, Lance.<br/>After they had finished their journey, they were called in by Professor Birch and they were given the greatest chance of them all;<br/>The chance to go to the Sinnoh region.</p><p>Will they overcome what hardships lie ahead, stay tuned for more updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Like No Other

**Chapter 1**

 

            **So, one of my toughest battles yet, stuck between a rock and a hard-place, three out of six of my Pokémon still healthy… but the problem is.. he has only used one of his Pokémon, this might be my first loss as Gym Leader… Sort of makes me think, ‘Look at where I was when I first started my journey.’**

 

            _“Chad… Wake up man, we have to go!”_

**{That’s me, Chad, from Mohogany City, I started my journey when I was sixteen years old, no gym badges, no Pokémon, Just waiting for the day that my mother says ‘I’m good to go’, I was always dreamt of becoming a Pokémon Master… Look at me now, been close to five years, I’m turning twenty-one in a month, I have surpassed some of the strongest trainers around, and I couldn’t have done it without this wonderful trainer trying to wake me up, Morty.}**

 

Morty is the fourth gym leader in the Johto region, long-time friend and partner.

Morty and I took on all the gym leaders, took on some pretty nasty people who called themselves ‘Team Rocket’, but we made quick work of them.

There was no one that could stop this duo, but there was this one time we had… oh we had one hell of a time. My father… Pryce, seventh gym leader in the Johto region, he really put us to the test, but in the end, he was no match for my party,  my most loyal, out of this world and very abstract group of Pokémon, Growlithe, Charmeleon, Pupitar, Dragonair, Electabuzz and Pidgeotto.

We then, continued to Blackthorn City, this is where we finished our journey for the eight gym badges.

We trained for weeks, getting even closer to the toughest challenge of our journey, the Elite Four. Morty and I went our separate ways for the few weeks we trained, during this time I met a fellow Pokémon trainer by the name of Calem, and he told me of a place called Kalos, how there were many different types of Pokémon, some of them like no other.

He didn’t say much other than he was glad to be away to a new region, but he always said “Feel free to come for a visit, I live in Vaniville Town” but the only thing is… Once I asked Professor Birch about it, he said he has never been… I will never know if he was for real. But what I can say… I am more than ready for this challenge.

We really know how to put on a show… Lance said it himself.

We took the Elite Four challenge and we won… Becoming champions, not long after we had finished our journey, we received an invite to go to the Sinnoh region with a colleague of professor Birch. None other than the evolution expert himself, professor Rowan.

This is where I will begin this tale of heroes and heroines.

“ _Man, I don’t know if I am ready for this… Going to a whole new region, new gym leaders, hell, even new Pokémon, I’m getting nervous just thinking about it, I can honestly say… I don’t think I want to leave…_ ” Morty said with concern.

“ _It’s going to be fine, you have to be excited, you're going to meet new friends, take on stronger gym leaders, why not pull out on top, our Pokémon are more than capable of taking on such a challenge, as long as we stick together, nothing can stop us_.” I reassured him.

“ _Ah, there you both are, I have been waiting for you, come in, come in, you must meet professor Rowan, Rowan this is Chad and Morty_ ” Birch introduced us both.

“ _Very nice to meet you boys, quite an incredible duo, you took on the entire Johto League and surpassed without problem… I am very impressed, I think you have a big decision on your hands Birch_ ” Rowan stated.

“ _What kind of decision professor?_ ” Morty was curious.

“ _Well, We have a bit of a situation on our hands… we recently had a gym leader resign and now we have to fill the position… and we think one of you two are the most suitable choice… but the only problem we have with that is… which one._ ” Birch held a piece of paper in his hands,

“ _This here is the paperwork for the position, But the only thing, whoever it is that wants this title, cannot take this offer to go to the Sinnoh region, so it is entirely up to you to decide, take your time_ ” Birch handed Morty the papers.

Morty stared at this paper for a moment and looked at me

“ _Chad… Please let me stay, I don’t even want to go to Sinnoh, I’m sorry for this, but this is one of my dreams, I can start teaching classes, go on your journey to the Sinnoh region and excel, I want to see you come back here with all eight of the Sinnoh badges_ ” Morty begged

“ _Are you sure you want to do this, because I am more than willing to let you take the spot, and yeah, maybe someday I will come back, and we can have a one on one, Just you and I, Get stronger.. Take on this entire region again, I will miss you Morty, and be safe… Birch, I think we have come to a decision…_ ” I spoke up.

“ _That is excellent, who will be taking over for this departing gym leader?_ ” Birch questioned

“ _I will_ ” Morty stepped forward.

“ _Excellent, will you like to hear the good news? The position for gym leader is for Ecruteak City, so you won’t be far away from home, that’s for sure._ ” Birch smiled.

Morty grinned and chuckled, “ _I hope you have a wonderful time in the region of Sinnoh… Take care Chad, You will be missed_ ” Morty patted my shoulder.

“ _So Chad, are you ready to get out of here? We shall travel by boat, and we will arrive there in a day or two. Have you said all of your good byes?_ ” Rowan asked

“ _Yes I have professor, and I have packed enough supplies to get me through a few weeks, or at least, to a pokemart, so when are we departing?_ ” I asked

“ _We are departing from Cherrygrove City whenever you are ready to leave_ ” Rowan replied.

“ _Well I think now is a better time than ever_ ” I smiled.

And so I was off on a journey to a new region and I can sit back and relax for the whole two days it takes to get there.

**{On those two days, I saw Pokémon I never even knew existed, it is a real wonder… How many Pokémon are really out there… I guess the only way to find out is, to explore, to cross new land and sea alike, Sinnoh region… Here I come.}**


End file.
